


A Warrior Wields a Bow and Arrow

by l_e_crivainsolitaire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Lavellan likes dragons, Ry'del Lavellan, literally just Blackwall talking about what Lavellan is doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_e_crivainsolitaire/pseuds/l_e_crivainsolitaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan's greatsword breaks. He uses Sera's bow and arrows.</p><p>Day to day experiences the Inquisition goes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior Wields a Bow and Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I am not writer of action.

Ry'del Lavellan can swing a sword bigger than he is, but give him a bow and arrow and you learn he's a shit archer. But sometimes, you have to just grab what weapon is closest when things go to hell. So he did, when Sera fell, and his own greatsword was broken in places (I could hear Cassandra's "I told you so"). He grabbed her bow and arrows and he did it so confidently, I thought I would see something amazing. But then he looked at me, shrugging as he dodged another swipe of the dragon's claw.

When he was far enough he tried to use Sera's weapons. Did he fucking try, he couldn't even load the bow. Then when he did, the string snapped forward when he pulled it too hard. The arrow fell a foot in front of him and I'm sure, from the way he pulled his hand back and looked at his finger, that he also gave himself a cut.

Didn't matter though, he ditched the bow. Arrows in hand, the fucker charged at the dragon's side. Dodging here, dodging there. Then he was gone. Until I realized he was climbing the dragon's leg. If the Inquisitor was going to fucking climb the dragon, then I could at least be there to see it up close.

Anyway, he was climbing, Sera was finally coming to. And she's looking for her bow. She found it and now she's looking around for her arrows. I wanted to see her face when she realized what was happening. The Inquisitor was on the dragon's head. He's stabbing the beast with Sera's arrows. Sera just stared. Mouth hanging like an idiot. I admit, I did too.

When there was enough of the dragon's neck exposed. The Inquisitor focused there. The beast was screeching-I felt bad for it. Finally, it keeled over, head crashed to the ground, the Inquisitor was thrown forward and tumbled several feet away. But the dragon was dead. The Inquisitor's covered in dragon blood, breathing hard and groaning (Bull was going to be so disappointed he wasn't here to see this). The dragon was dead and Sera and I just stared at the elf.

I thought it and Sera said it. "You're shite with a bow and arrow."


End file.
